


Anne Drabbles

by mrs_themonarch



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_themonarch/pseuds/mrs_themonarch
Summary: Anne drabbles from yourspanishdaddy of tumblr!Send prompts for any ship tagged, or request a new one





	1. Wonderful Chapters

“What a wonderful chapter today, wasn’t it?” Anne chirped, as she straightened her dress. 

Gilbert tried to remember the contents of the chapter she spoke of. He’d read a paragraph himself, but nothing came to mind fueling a genuine answer. “Yeah. It sure was.” He guessed. Gilbert must’ve been falling greatly behind, as the girls within hearing distance of the conversation erupted with giggles. Ruby Gillis struck with surprise, Diana with shame. Gilbert hung his head. Anne put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. We can even do the report together if I have the time.” She offered. 

“That’s okay. Thank you.”

 

“Of course!”

Anne swirled around and noticed the looks on the girls’ faces. Diana approached, standing slightly behind Anne, locking arms. She looked behind at Gilbert, disgusted by something he wasn’t aware he’d done. Then he looks down. A dark red splotch seeping through Anne’s taupe dress. 

“Diana, what’s happened?” She queried. 

Diana whispered softly into Anne’s ear her incident. “Only Tillie and Josie saw. It’s all right.” she divulged. 

“But it isn’t,” Anne fretted. “What will Gilbert think?” Anne lamented.

Hours later Gilbert shows up to Anne’s home with flowers. Daisey and one rose. It was a rather romantic display, but he knew no better. Marilla answers the door. “Oh, Gilbert. I don’t think Anne is in the state to for visitors.” she cautioned. “These are for her. Please make sure she gets the-”

Anne comes up behind Marilla, marvelled by the arrangement. She’s wearing a new dress. Pink with white accents. “Are those for me? What’s the occasion?” She asked, a smile lifting across her face.Much different from the embarrassment from school. Again, Gilbert doesn’t know what to say. What did he bring them for? “I don’t know, actually.” He admitted. Marilla left the two alone at the door. “Oh. Okay.”

“So how are you?” 

“I’m fine. If you’re talking about what happened earlier, I’ve gotten over it rather quickly.” 

Gilbert nodded. He was pleasantly relieved the subject didn’t offend Anne. She was the one that brought it up it the more literal sense. “All right then. Walk with me? I’d love to show you where I got them.” he smiled. Anne stepped out of the house and took Gilberts hand in hers. “I’d love to!” 

“These flowers are so beautiful,” she gushed as she held them close to her chest.


	2. Diana Forgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert helps tidy up the clubhouse

“Anne would appreciate you’re helping us, Gilbert.” stared Diana. She led him into the woods where their beloved club house was wrecked. The girls had made immense progress in picking up the rubble on wood from the ground. 

 

“Anything for her,” he responded. 

 

GIlbert looked for where to start picking up the remains of clay figures and stories scribbled on paper. He looked to the left of a morose Diana and decided on a spot. How devastating it must have been for the girls to come and find this. “You guys wrote a lot,” he observed. DIana laughed, setting a collecting basket on the top of the woodpile and kneeling. “Anne more than us. Ruby and I listened to her stories often.” she answered. Gilbert hoped he could sneak away a page or two of Anne’s work. He never got to read something of hers. If the elegant way Anne spoke her every word was any indication of her skills, he had to get his hands on one.

 

He sat the dirt ruined papers in the basket and ventured further from the stack. The boy accidentally stepped on a piece of paper. He recognized it as his own. 

 

“I see Anne got my letter.” He joked. Diana looked up and remembered Anne’s explicit instructions. 

 

_ “The second you get there find his letter. You have to get it first.” _

 

_ “Whatever you want, Anne.” _

 

“She didn’t want you to see that!” she snatched the letter out of Gilbert’s hands, much to his surprise. “I wrote it…” he perplexed.

 

“I was meant to get it first. Please don’t tell her you saw it here.” she placed the letter in the basket and continued working. Gilbert chose to let it go. He was flattered that Anne kept something he gave her. Maybe even cherished it. 


	3. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prissy comes back after years away at Queens to visit Diana.

Diana was not a mysterious girl, nor a troubled or peculiar one. Nobody found her interesting or peculiar like Anne. Anne who must’ve been born that way. She did not grow up in a place with people like her. Big imagination and hope were things she couldn’t have learned with the bed ridden disturbed orphans. Nobody cared to teach Anne to be elegant and lady like. Perhaps Diana had been born the same. 

For some reason Anne still admired Diana. It may have been for the color of her hair, it’s length and volume. Both sat together on the piano bench. Their dresses pushing against each other. Anne invited herself to feel the parts she found most fascinating.

“Diana!” called Prissy. The owner of the name turned her head sharply, as she hoped to be called in the manner she was. The reason wasn’t her poor eyesight, she was just so please to be meeting with someone she used to see everyday. Prissy held her arms out and met Diana half way, Anne standing proudly next to them awaiting her embrace. “C'est merveilleux de te voir!” she smiled. “But I thought you were staying in New York for the summer?” 

“Yes, well, I decided after all that I should come back. But Anne was gone before I could join her.”

They laugh and Prissy sees the piano Diana played. She missed listening to her after school let out. Prissy never used her knowledge of the skill in school. “Play something for me?” She requested. Diana wasn’t sure if she was confident behind o show Prissy her talent. She took a job teaching small children the basics.  “I came all this way,” Prissy added. Anne didn’t know when Diana become so coy. “Well I guess can sit in on my next class with Anne. It starts shortly.” 

Prissy sighed, pulling he hair behind her shoulders and letting her hands clasp in front of her. “Well, I hadn’t come from Queens to watch children; I suppose if it’s you, I’d be happy to listen,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an intro to diana and prissy. if you want this ship specify!


	4. Apples and Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school send it's pupils away in pairs to search for fruits to be used in pie.

Hours after the girls set off looking for fruits, Anne stumbles upon a strange fruit, with a bright color to light up the dull grasses.“Oh, what’s this?” Anne wondered as she bent down and picked the fruit, tracing its rough orange skin with her nails. Diana was shortly ahead of her. Her eyes widened when she saw it. “Well, It’s an orange,” she concluded. Anne laughed at her observation. “An orange?”Anne knew what an orange was, having had A few herself. 

“Yes. Though this doesn’t seem like the place for an orange to grow.” Diana took it from Anne’s hands and placed it in the basket with the cherries and apples. “Were there others?”

They looked back into the grass behind them, back found none. Anne frowned. She was upset to find only one orange, but it was lucky nonetheless. The true treasure was being with her bosom friend. Her competitive spirit called her to think of Gilbert and his face when he’d see it in their home-made basket. “Imagine Gilbert's face when he sees it,” she stopped, her eyes darting back and forth on her raven-haired friends. “I bet you have.”

They continued walking, while Anne thought about Diana’s comment. “What did that mean? What you said earlier?” she asked.

“You want him to be proud. No?”

“No! I want him to be jealous.” Anne corrected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send More!


End file.
